Hospital Love
by actinglover
Summary: Chad meets Sonny's ex-boyfriend from WI. Sonny and Chad are dating and in love. Tony wants to fight for her. Chad agrees. Things are heating up.


Chapter 1: THE COMPETITION

So Random was doing some rehearsing. Meanwhile Chad meets Sonny's ex-boyfriend from WI. Sonny and Chad are dating and in love. Tony wants to fight for her. Chad agrees. Things are heating up. Let's begin.

Chad: Who are you?

Tony: I was Sonny's once but I see now she's not in a better place dating the king of drama.

Chad: Dude she dumped you like a year ago.

Tony: I came to get her back.

Chad: Well you're not getting her back.

Tony: Let's settle this right now.

Chad: FINE! You're on. I love her and I'll fight her for heart.

Tony: Winner gets to be with Sonny no matter what. You in?

*shakes hand*

Chad: Fine. Sonny loves me so much. It's an automatic win.

Tony: Meet me at the alley. 4 o'clock

Chad: I'll be there.

Sonny: Hey what's going on? Oh my gosh Tony what are you doing here!

Tony: I'm gonna fight Chad for your heart.

Sonny: NOOOO!

Chad: Don't worry about me babe. I'll be fine.

Sonny: Chad... you... ca...cant.

Chad: Shh. Don't worry about me. Come with me. I need to protect you.

Sonny: I'll help you fight.

Chad: No you stay back I can't see you get hurt.

Sonny: Ummm I don't think so...

Chad: Don't worry about me.

Sonny: Okay

Tony: I will win.

Sonny: You already lost me and I will always love Chad. I never want you.

Tony: You will be sorry. (walks away)

(At the alley)

Tony: Let's do this Cooper.

Chad: Fine.

(start fighting)

Sonny: Chad NO!

Chad: Sonny look at me. I will be fine. Stay back.

Sonny: Why can't I help you?

Chad: I won't let you get hurt. Seeing you get hurt hurts me.

(Sonny gets behind Chad)

(Tony almost punches Chad but accidentally hits Sonny)

*Chad punches Tony and he passes out*

(Sonny faints and breaks her leg)

Chad: SONNY! NOO! (picks her up and calls 911)

(police get there)

Officer 1: What's going on? (Chad tells them)

Officer 2: Put her in the car. We're taking her to the hospital and him to jail.

(officer lets Chad come with)

(Chad calls Connie Munroe and the randoms)

(Chad tells them they won't let anyone see her and they are very worried)

(Sonny wakes up a little and starts to cry)

Chad: Sonny don't cry.

Sonny: Ch...Ch.. Chad is that you?

Chad: Shh. Just relax. I'm taking you to the hospital.

Sonny: Whatever happens I..

Chad: I love you too.

(Sonny passes out)

(Chad kisses her on the cheek)

Chapter 2: SCARED TO DEATH

Sonny is in the hospital. She has a broken leg. Chad is sitting next to year bed just playing with her fingers. She wakes up feeling terrified. Let's begin.

(Sonny wakes up)

Chad: Hey love. How ya feeling?

Sonny: Chad is that you? Where am I? What happened?

Chad: You passed out after the fight I had with Tony and fell and broke your leg. You're in the Los Angeles hospital.

Sonny: I need to get out of here. (Tries to get up)

(Chad stops her)

Chad: I'm here Sonny. You're here to rest.

Sonny: I'm scared Chad. Am I gonna be okay?

Chad: You'll be fine. You need to rest. You sound tired. How do you feel?

Sonny: My head hurts but fine. Where's Tony?

Chad: In jail. Don't worry about it. (holds her hand)

Sonny: Ok. Chad I hate...so...so.. much

Chad: I know. You'll be fine. Doctor said you can go home in a week.

Sonny: Don't leave me.

Chad: I will never leave you. You look beautiful.

Sonny: I'm in a hospital with no make up on.

Chad: You still look beautiful. Get some rest. I'll be back in the morning. I love you. (Chad blushes and smiles at her)

(Sonny blushes and smiles back)

Sonny: I'm not tired.

Chad: I can tell you are.

Sonny: Love you. (getting sleepy)

(Chad kisses her on cheek)

(Sonny falls asleep)

Chapter 3: VISITING

(Next day)

Sonny is still in the hospital. Friends visit her. Let's begin.

(Sonny wakes up with a giant smile on her face)

(Doctor comes in to ask her questions)

Doctor: Can I ask you some questions Allison?

Sonny: Can you call me Sonny?

Doctor: Okay Sonny. What day is it and year?

Sonny: June 25, 2011

Doctor: Good. Who are some family members?

Sonny: My mother Connie. I am an only child.

Doctor: Where are you from?

Sonny: Middleton, WI

Doctor: Who is this sitting next to you?

Sonny: Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend. (smiles at Chad)

(Chad smiles at her and holds her hand the whole time)

Doctor: There is no memory loss. That's good. You can go home tomorrow Sonny.

(leaves)

Sonny: Yeah! I get to go home tomorrow.

Chad: Yes and you will be staying with me. I live alone in my apartment anyway. I'll take you home.

Sonny: That's sweet of you Chad but you don't have to.

Chad: I want to.

Sonny: Okay. Can I ask for something?

Chad: Anything.

Sonny: You promise?

Chad: I promise.

Sonny: Promise you'll always be there for me.

Chad: You won my heart. We'll be together forever.

Sonny: Awww.

(Tawni, Grady, Nico, Zora come to visit)

Tawni: Hey Sonny.

Grady and Nico: SONNY! (big smile)

Zora: Sonny! I missed you!

Sonny: I missed you guys too. Thanks for the gifts and the flowers.

Tawni: We didn't get you flowers.

Sonny: Then who did?

Tawni: Your protective boyfriend over there.

Chad: Hey! Hope you like them Sonny!

Sonny: Aww they're sunflowers. I love them! I love you Chad!

Chad: I love you too babe!

(they kiss)

Rest of So Random: EW get a room!

(Sonny and Chad pull away and blush)

Sonny: You guys are gonna have to deal with it. Today was supposed to be our 2 year anniversary.

Cast of So Random: Aww. We have to rehearse. Bye Sonny get well soon!

Sonny: Thank you guys!

Chad: How about when you get better I will take you out to dinner and a movie of your choice?

Sonny: No I'm taking you out for dinner. You do too much for me.

Chad: No I'm paying.

Sonny: No.

(Chad uses puppy dog face)

(Sonny gives in)

Sonny: Fine! You're lucky that you're cute.

Chad: No your cuter.

(Sonny blushes)

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Fine

Chapter 4: GOING HOME

(Next day)

Chad takes Sonny home to his apartment. Sonny is in pain. Chad takes care of her. Connie calls Sonny to check up on her. She is also cranky and upset with Chad. Let's begin.

(Chad and Sonny say their goodbyes to the Nurse and Doctor)

(Sonny is in a wheel chair right now with a cast on her left leg)

(Chad carries Sonny to his car)

(Chad puts Sonny down)

Sonny: I can get in the car myself. Thank you.

Chad: Okay love.

(Sonny gets in and falls over and screams)

(Chad runs over to her)

Sonny: I'm so sorry Chad. I'll try again.

Chad: Aww it's okay. No I don't want you to hurt yourself. ( picks her up)

Sonny: Too heavy for ya? (Sonny jokes)

Chad: No.

(Sonny falls asleep on the ride home)

(Chad carries her out of the car and places her on a couch with a blanket over her)

Chad whispers sleep tight M' lady.

(Sonny wakes up an hour later and smells food)

Sonny gets her crutches. Chad hears her.

Chad: I see someone's awake.

Sonny: Yeah, I'm hungry. My leg hurts a lot.

(Chad gets ice for her leg)

Chad: Okay, what would you like? (Chad sits down next to her and puts his arm around her)

Sonny: I don't care.

Chad: Well I made eggs for both of us. (Chad brings her the eggs)

(Sonny gets upset and cranky)

Sonny: Why didn't you wake me up? I could've helped you.

Chad: I wanted you to get some rest.

Sonny: UGH! You are so protective over me! (gets angry)

(Chad calms her down)

Chad: It's just because I love you so much.

Sonny: Awww.

Chad: Tell you what I'll let you help tomorrow.

Sonny: Okay. I love you too.

(Sonny's mother Connie calls her)

Chapter 5: THE END/A YEAR LATER

Sonny is fully better and was back on the show after her leg healed. Chad continued being there for her. Chad and Sonny may get married. They are currently eating at a fancy restaurant.

Sonny: Thanks for always being there for me.

Chad: Anything for you. I realized that I want to be with you forever. Sonny can I ask you something?

Sonny: Yes...

(Chad gets on one knee and pulls out a ring)

(Sonny gasps a little)

Chad: Sunshine I want to be with you forever. When I said that I meant it. Will you marry me?

(Sonny starts crying)

Chad: Sonny don't cry. I'm just as nervous as you.

Sonny: No they were happy tears. Yes of course I'll marry you.

Sonny becomes Allison Cooper. A.K.A. Sonny Cooper.

The End

Hope you all like my story! =)


End file.
